Desde que te fuiste
by Airama Meg
Summary: Harry tiene pesadillas, desde la muerte de sus padres. Su tía lo sabe, y cuando le acuna para calmarle, recuerda cosas...


____________________________________________Desde que te fuiste  
  
Disclaimer: los personajes son toooodso míos......ehhh....no. Son de J.K. Rowling  
  
***************************************  
  
Un llanto quedo y lastimoso llegó a la habitación, que en ese momento se encontraba en silencio. La mujer, que aunque no podía dormir, se incorporó sobresaltada al oír el gruñido de su marido: "Haz que ese condenado crío se calle".  
  
Se puso las zapatillas y una bata de seda, que pronto tendría que ir pensando en sustituir, pues el frío estaba comenzando a llegar, aunque bien cierto era que más tarde que otros años.  
  
Salió del cuarto en silencio, echando una rápida mirada a su hijo, que dormitaba apaciblemente en su cuna (le subió un poco más las sábanas, a lo que el pequeño respondió con un suspiro), y cerró la puerta. A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, el sonido del llanto del "otro" niño se iba haciendo más claro, y más intenso. Entró en una pequeña sala destartalada (muy desordenada, llena de lo que parecían ser trastos ya inservibles, organizados inútilmente en pequeñas estanterías, que daban la sensación de caerse en cualquier momento), y se acercó al rinconcito en que, en un pequeño moisés, un bebé se agitaba contra sus sábanas, llorando y gimiendo. De sólo oírle, a la mujer se le encogió (de nuevo) el alma. Le tomó entre sus brazos, pero no se calmaba.  
  
Otra de sus pesadillas, pensó acertadamente la mujer. Estas se habían repetido de manera constante desde que el niño estaba en su casa. Y no le culpaba: no hacía ni dos meses que había perdido a sus padres del modo más terrible que podía haber. Asesinados, delante suya. Por el Mago Oscuro más Tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Y a veces, la mujer pensaba que, por muy imposible que pareciese, el pequeño sabía lo que había sucedido ese 31 de Octubre.  
  
Volvió sus pensamientos al niño. Le dolía, de una manera que nadie conocía, pensar en lo que ocurrió en aquella fatídica noche.  
  
No se tranquilizaba. Generalmente, no le llevaba más que un par de minutos hacer que durmiera de nuevo: con tan sólo tararear una nana y mecerle un rato, cerraba los ojos, de una manera tan apacible, que cualquiera hubiese pensado que había pasado la noche entera así. Pero no esta vez.  
  
Tal vez extrañe el contacto con sus padres. Acomodó al pequeño de nuevo en sus brazos, y en un gesto de cariño, retiró un mechón rebelde de pelo negro que caía sobre su cabecita; esto dejó al descubierto una terrible cicatriz en el lado derecho de su frente. La mujer reprimió un grito. Era realmente escalofriante pensar en cómo su sobrino había escapado de la muerte por el mismo... ¿hombre?,-se preguntó-, que había terminado con la vida de sus padres, sin más que una (relativamente pequeña) herida.  
  
Seguía paseando por la habitación, susurrando palabras tranquilizadores al oído del pequeño, que ahora tenía los ojos-verdes, como los de su madre- abiertos, mientras se agarraba, aún con la respiración entrecortada por el sofoco, fuertemente al cuello de la bata de su tía, como con miedo de que ella también se marchase.  
  
Pero ella no tenía esa intención; se sentía, de algún modo, agradecida de que el niño haya llorado. Sentir que esa pequeña criatura la necesitaba la hacía sentirse extrañamente viva. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que no quisiera su hijo, es más, lo adoraba y mimaba hasta límites insospechados. Además, venía padeciendo insomnio desde hacía más o menos, un mes. ¿Casualidad? No, no lo creo. Por suerte, esas "escapaditas" con su sobrino, en ciertas ocasiones, la ayudaban a distraer su mente de los asuntos que la impedían dormir. Cabe decir que, por desgracia, ese día no era una de esas ocasiones. Tal vez fuese por la agitación del pequeño, o sencillamente, porque no quería evitarlo (ya no), comenzó a recordar...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Por mucho que hubiese discutido con sus padres, se negaban a dejarla sola en casa. Ellos debían salir. "Compromisos inaludibles", había dicho su madre, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, después de haberla dado un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Bien sabía que iban a celebrar su aniversario de bodas (20 felices años de casados), y así, mientras una estaba de sus hijas estaba encantada de que saliesen a divertirse (porque ella, ya de paso, había quedado con sus amigos), la otra se aferraba a la más mínima salida que la evitase tener que irse con su hermana.  
  
-Petunia, cariño-a pesar de tener ya 19 años, su madre seguía llamándola como cuando era más pequeña-no quiero que os quedéis solas ni un solo momento más de lo necesario...-dejó de hablar, y reflexionó unos instantes- De hecho, no estoy segura de que salir esta noche sea una buena idea- lanzó una mirada significativa a su marido. Cuando este iba a hablar, le interrumpió otra voz.  
  
-Mamá, en serio, no es necesario. Ya lo hemos hablado.-añadió la chica que bajaba por las escaleras.  
  
-Lily...estás guapísima.-la mencionada sonrió. -Pero no creo que sea conveniente...  
  
-¿Cuántas veces se cumplen veinte años de casados?-siguió.-Pregunta fácil, ¿verdad? Una vez.  
  
-Sin embargo, no veo motivo para no cambiar la fecha de la cena...o para que no podáis venir con nosotros....-objetó su madre.  
  
Lily reflexionó unos instantes.  
  
-Es cierto. Pero acordamos que hoy me dejaríais salir...y Petunia vendrá conmigo.-añadió con una sonrisa, tras lo cual pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hermana. Esta se apartó con un movimiento brusco. Bien sabido era por todos que Petunia no soportaba a su hermana menor, aun sin tener motivos aparentes.  
  
La sonrisa de Lily se congeló unos instantes, por la reacción de ella, y se quedó durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Luego, tras un suspiró, añadió:  
  
-Escuchad...os aseguro que...yo también tengo miedo....-de nuevo, Petunia escuchó cómo hablaban de "eso", sin que ella supiese lo que significaba. Tal vez se referían al brote de gripe que había afectado a casi todo el vecindario, o al elevado número de muertes por accidentes de tráfico, debido a que las carreteras se helaban, o...a los asesinatos que últimamente llenaban los telediarios. Crímenes que tenían a todo el mundo metido en casas, porque aparentemente, no había ninguna relación entre las víctimas (claro, que para los muggles, no ser un "sangre-limpia" o partidario de Voldemort no estaba entre los motivos aparentes...), y todo el mundo creía que ellos serían "los siguientes" en caer.  
  
La voz de Lily tembló un poco antes de continuar.  
  
-Pero no puedo por menos que seguir intentando llevar una vida normal...y eso implica salir de vez en cuando al cine.-añadió, de nuevo más tranquila.  
  
Sus padres asintieron, convencidos.  
  
-Además, vendrán con nosotras mis compañeros de la Ord...del colegio.-se apresuró a rectificar.  
  
Más anormales como ella..., pensaba Petunia.  
  
-De acuerdo, pues. No lleguéis tarde a casa, y...tened cuidado.  
  
Se despidieron, y en tres minutos ya habían partido.  
  
Lily se giró tras cerrar la puerta, y se encontró con su hermana fusilándola con la mirada. "La Perfecta Lilian, siempre consigue lo que quiere". Se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras a su habitación, enfadada.  
  
************************  
  
Hacía media hora que habían ido a buscarlas cuatro chicos. No podría haber dicho cuáles eran sus nombres con seguridad, debido a que "Potter, Black, Moony, Wormtail, Peter y Lupin" eran mezclados continuamente en la misma frase.  
  
Sin embargo, terminó identificando al chico alto y delgado de (increíbles) ojos azules y pelo negro y largo como Sirius (¿Padfoot, había oído?. Ese nombre o lo que fuera no le pegaba nada); a Remus (o Lupin, o Moony), con un chico de aspecto tímido (aunque finalmente no lo fuese), de complexión más delgada y unos centímetros más pequeño que su compañero, de pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta y unos ojos de una extraña tonalidad ámbar; a Peter ( o Wormtail), el más pequeño de todos, de aspecto inseguro y torpe, con unos ojos marrones que antaño debieron haber sido alegres, pero que ahora denotaban tristeza y/ o cansancio. Y finalmente...estaba él, James Potter, cabecilla del grupo y novio de su hermana. Era...más bajo que Sirius pero un poco más alto que Remus. Tenía unos ojos azules grisáceos enmarcados por unas gafas de montura redonda, que en conjunto le daban a su rostro una expresión alegre y expresiva. El pelo, corto y de color negro, hacía un curioso remolino en una zona cerca de la nuca, que constantemente intentaba alisar (de una manera, sobra decirlo, infructuosa. Parecía que su pelo era motivo de risa para todos). Y aún, no había oído cuál era su apodo...  
  
Como si la hubiesen leído la mente, Sirius exclamó:  
  
-Venga, Prongs, dirás que te disgustó el estado en que quedó la capa de Snape.  
  
-Yo no dije eso...el fucsia favorece mucho a Snivellus, ¿no crees?  
  
¿Snivellus? ¿Prongs?. Oh, Dios, aquello ya era el mal gusto personificado para elegir nombres...Petunia no puedo reprimir una risa despectiva, que por desgracia, se oyó más de lo que ella hubiese querido.  
  
James tornó sus ojos hacia ella, que se quedó sin saber qué hacer, esperando una regañina, pero sin embargo...le sonrió, y añadió:  
  
-Vaya, me alegro de que hayas "dicho"...o hecho algo al final...aunque ese "algo" haya sido reírte de mi nombre ^^.-Y era cierto. Petunia, con su mal carácter habitual, no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los chicos, y dejó claro que sólo iba con ellos por obligación.- Supongo que Lily.-a la que por cierto, llevaba de la mano.- ya te habrá contado a cuento de qué son nuestros apodos....-miró a su novia, quien con una mirada, le explicó que, evidentemente, no lo había hecho.  
  
-A decir verdad, a Petunia no le gusta la magia. Así que no he podido contarle nada...  
  
Petunia odio aún más a su hermana por haber dicho eso con ellos (léase James) delante.  
  
-Oh, vaya...eso puede arreglarse.-exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa.-Prongs es....-Dobló todos los dedos de su mano derecha, a excepción del meñique y del índice, y de este modo colocó la mano detrás de la cabeza de su amigo.- Cornamenta, o "Cornudo".  
  
-¡¡SIRIUS!!- gritaron a la vez Lily y James (quien, por cierto, se lanzó a por su amigo).  
  
Los demás tan sólo se reían.  
  
**************************  
  
Habían pasado una tarde bastante amena. Primero habían ido al cine, a ver una de jóvenes brujas adolescentes (americanada *cof cof*), de la que Lily salió escandalizada por el machismo que había en la sociedad, y Remus por la mitificación de los hombres lobos. Estaban tan indignados, que los demás sólo podían darles la razón y disimular su risa con un ataque repentino de tos.  
  
Petunia se había sentado entre Peter y James. El primero estuvo muy callado todo el tiempo (hubiese jurado que se quedó dormido), y el otro...qué decir...Era de las primeras personas que no la habían rechazado por su carácter cerrado (aunque había que admitir que no la gustaba mucho el contacto con la gente). Le dio conversación todo el rato, se interesó por sus gustos (porque él no podía compartir su afición por el Quidditch) y hasta le pidió que saliesen más a menudo todos juntos. Ella seguía respondiendo casi de mal humor, con monosílabos, pero agradecía tremendamente la atención que le dedicaba el novio de su hermana.  
  
-Sí, te lo aseguro, él se lava el pelo...año sí, año no.-le comentaba, riéndose, y contagiaba a todos.  
  
-Deja al pobre Snape, bastante tuvo ya con perder la Copa de Quidditch...  
  
-Oh, perdón, Moony, olvidé que te caía bien...  
  
-¡No digas tonterías, Padfoot!  
  
-Sí, le caía bien a pesar de que su túnica se deshilachase...sola...  
  
-....o de que era desagradable...  
  
-....o de que hiciera trampas en todo...  
  
-....o de que tuviese enchufe en clase de Pociones...  
  
-....o de que os ganase a los dos en Club de Duelo.-añadió Lupin, con una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
Los dos dejaron de reír al instante.  
  
-¡Eh!, ya te dijimos que hace trampas en todo.  
  
-Claro...es cierto....-añadió Remus, haciendo que pensaba.- pero...¿con qué os ganó?. ¿Un Expelliarmus y un...Abracadabra-pata-de-cabra?  
  
-Moony, esas cosas no se cuentan...-dijo James, fingiéndose molesto. Se acercó a Petunia, y la susurró al oído :" Le dejamos ganar, el pobre...nos daba pena". Y le guiño un ojo.  
  
El corazón de Petunia dio un vuelco, algo que venía siendo demasiado frecuente esa tarde.  
  
**************************  
  
-No, no estamos perdidos.-dijo Sirius.  
  
-No, sólo que no sabemos dónde estamos.-añadió Remus, divertido.  
  
El animago lanzó una mirada molesta (fingida, por supuesto) a su amigo. Le había dolido que le restregase por la cara lo de la derrota ante Snape. El ego de Sirius era lo más "Black" que tenía.  
  
-Para qué os haría caso...-dijo Lily, suspirando. Eran las 9 de la noche, y aunque no contaba con que sus padres hubiesen llegado ya a casa, sabía que se preocuparían si llamaban y no contestaban al teléfono.  
  
-Escuchad...vamos a ese Parque y preguntemos a la gente si nos pueden indicar dónde coger el autobús.  
  
-Buena idea.-añadió James.-Es una lástima que no nos permitan aparecer a los muggles.-añadió mirando a Petunia. Desde luego, muggle era una palabra que sonaba bastante mal, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importó que él se la llamase.  
  
Atravesaron los arcos de alambre que daban entrada al recinto, y se sorprendieron del silencio que había. La gente, sentada, en las mesas, parecía inmóvil.  
  
-Me acercaré a preguntar.-dijo James, señalando a una pareja, abrazados en un banco. Pero cuando llegó ahí...se le paró el corazón. La chica tenía el cuello cortado, y el chico yacía sobre su pecho, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.  
  
James retrocedió, asustado, y echando una rápida mirada al lugar, descubrió por qué todos estaba tan quietos: estaban muertos.  
  
Sacando su varita, echó a correr hacia donde estaba el grupo, que le miraban alarmados.  
  
-¿Qué suced...  
  
-CORRED. YA.  
  
Nada más terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, siete figuras humanas comenzaron a materializarse detrás suyo, tras el horrendo holograma de una calavera negra.  
  
Todos terminaron de sacar sus varitas, y se echaban furtivamente miradas.  
  
Sabían quiénes eran, y sabían, de igual modo, a por quiénes venían.  
  
-Buenas tardes...((por decir algo))-saludó una voz fría de mujer. Iba vestida, al igual que todos, con una túnica negra, y con una máscara blanca que cubría hasta la zona de la nariz. Tenía aberturas para los ojos, como una máscara de teatro, y a la altura de la nariz, salía pronunciadamente hacia fuera (N/A: no sé cómo describirla mejor T_T.....que la nariz tenga forma de pico de pájaro....). Tenía el pelo negro largo y liso, y le caía despreocupadamente por los hombros.  
  
Esta frase, inocente en cualquier otro contexto, puso de alarma inmediatamente a todos. Estaban tensos, y miraban continuamente a las dos hermanas. James se situó delante de ellas.  
  
Un hombre se acerco a la misterios mujer, y le susurró algo al oído, lo que provocó que esta esbozara una sonrisa sádica. El hombre rió.  
  
-¡¡SNAPE!!.-gritó con furia Sirius.  
  
Nadie del grupo se movió. La chica, claramente contrariada, dijo:  
  
-Oh no, nada de eso, Sirius. Tu manía por él te ciega hasta para reconocer a la gente....-espetó, con voz suave, que demostraba la calma que realmente tenía.  
  
Sirius entronó los ojos, tratando de reconocer a la chica que estaba seguro de conocer.  
  
-¿....Bella....Bellatrix....?  
  
La mujer rió de manera estridente, y se quitó la máscara. Era una chica realmente guapa y atractiva. Era, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, oscura.  
  
-Qué alegría vernos de nuevo.-dijo, con desinterés. Ya no miraba a Lily ni a Petunia, sino que detuvo su mirada en Remus, que agachó la mirada, y en Sirius, que se la devolvió con más odio del que ella expresaba. Y finalmente, miró a Peter, que ni siquiera la miró (tenía la cabeza directamente gacha, lo que produjo que Bellatrix sonriese. Perfecto). Había algo más en esa mirada de lo que parecía a simple vista.  
  
-¿Qué...quieres...queréis?  
  
-A ellas.-señaló con la cabeza.- Y a vosotros. Pero tal vez...hoy os dejásemos ir...Podéis marcharos. Hoy sólo venimos por ellas.  
  
Echó un vistazo a la zona que los circundaba. En realidad, esos pobres muggles sólo habían sido una manera de matar el tiempo hasta que ellos llegasen. Pero cuantos menos sangres-sucia, mejor.  
  
-Bellatrix, ¿de verdad te crees lo que estás diciendo?  
  
-A ver...déjame que piense...siete Mortífagos contra cuatro patéticos magos y dos-sangre-sucias...las cosas se decantan a nuestro favor...por bastante, ¿no crees?  
  
Todos los Mortífagos rieron por la arrogancia de la muchacha.  
  
-¿Vais a retaros con nosotros?.-siguió. No hubo respuesta. Suspiró.- De acuerdo.  
  
¡FLAMA!- una llamarada salió en dirección suya. Tras esto, los Mortífagos comenzaron a rodearlos. Sirius y Remus se lanzaron una mirada, y asintieron. Eran una pareja excelente en los duelos.  
  
-James, ¡vete con Lily y Petunia!  
  
-¡De ninguna manera!.- dijo, a la vez que desviaba un hechizo.- No voy a salir corriendo.  
  
-¡No te estamos pidiendo eso! Lily y Petunia...tienen que salir de aquí.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡JAMES!  
  
Miró a Lily, y luego a Petunia.-¡Vamos!.-gritó.  
  
Un bien lanzado Impedimenta, y la rapidez con que Sirius y Remus les abrieron camino, les permitió salir de la batalla.  
  
Con dos Mortífafgos detrás suyo.  
  
Las calles estaban inusitadamente vacías. Algo les decía que eso no era tan sólo por la hora, sino que la gente había desaparecido por "arte de magia".  
  
¿Cuánto llevaban corriendo? ¿Media hora? Sentía la respiración agitada de Lily, y el nerviosismo y el llanto de Petunia. De hecho, sólo pararon cuando esta cayó al suelo.  
  
James sabía que no podían seguir evitando a las Mortífagos. Le susurró unas palabras al oído a Lily, y la abrazó. Después, se colocó, dispuesto para atacar. Las posibilidades, había que reconocerlo, habían mejorado bastante. Era un dos contra dos, y el merodeador y Lily no eran precisamente novatos en los duelos (aunque era de suponer que los Mortífagos tampoco lo serían).  
  
De algún modo, entre hechizos Expelliarmus, Stupefy (N/A: ¬¬), Impedimenta, Desmaius y demás de nivel avanzado (N/A: creatividad nula ¬¬), acabó un Mortífago desmayado, y el otro debilitado. Pero cuando iban a ser capturados, sacó un pequeño objeto de su túnica, y acercándose a su compañero, desaparecieron. Era de esperar que no se dejarían atrapar tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿Estás...bien?  
  
-Claro, Lily.  
  
Pero ese "claro" no era del todo cierto. Tenía el brazo sangrando y formaba un ángulo extraño con respecto al hombro. Estaba roto. Pero podía haber sido peor: si hubiese alcanzado a Petunia, la destinataria de la maldición, probablemente....  
  
-Está bien, Lil'. Ya verás. En seg......  
  
No pudo seguir. Se desmayó.  
  
*****************************  
  
-Por fin te despiertas. Si esque el que es dormilón....- dijo una voz. Aún no era capaz de reconocerla.  
  
-Prongsy, estas cositas se hacían en el colegio, no en lugares públicos. Sí que tenías contentas a las enfermeras...y a Lily....y a nosotros...mira que no despertarte hasta hoy...  
  
Abrió los ojos. ¡Lo veía todo borroso! ¿Le habían dañado la vista para siempre?  
  
-¿Eh?.-dijo un extrañado Sirius.- Ah, no. Tienes que ponerte las gafas, si no claro que verás mal.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
-Gracias. Me duele la cabeza...y no puedo pensar bien ahora mismo.  
  
-¿Ahora mismo?.-preguntó con burla Sirius.  
  
-Oh, Padfoot, calla YA.-habló Lily.-Acaba de levantarse, y estará cansado....  
  
-Ya comprendo, entonces.-dijo sarcástico, Sirius.  
  
Lily le fulminó con la mirada.  
  
-Bien, eh....-James estaba desconcertado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-¿De qué te acuerdas?  
  
-Acabamos con ellos y me dolía el brazo y...  
  
-Ah, sí...bueno, mala noticia, Prongs.-anunció Sirius.- Te lo han tenido que cortar.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ????? O_O  
  
-Es broma, amigo ^^.  
  
-¬¬ x todos.  
  
-Bueno....gracias por estar aquí....  
  
-Pete te manda saludos, y una caja de ratas...ranas de chocolate...no puedo venir....le tienen explotado en el trabajo.  
  
-Y...  
  
Lily señaló con la cabeza a una chica alta de pelo rubio y recogido con horquillas que le miraba desde la puerta con una mirada indescifrable.  
  
-Petunia, que bueno verte.- saludó James, lo que arrancó a la chica una sonrisa.- Vaya una salida accidentada, ¿eh? Me alegro de que esté bien.  
  
-Gracias....por...salvarme....-balbuceó.  
  
-No fue nada.  
  
**Fin del Flashback**  
  
Pero sí que lo fue. Fue el inicio de un sentimiento que no había muerto ni cuando estuvo en su boda, cuando le juró amor eterno a su hermana. Ni cuando ella, en su casa, en brazos de su marido (un hombre serio, todo lo contrario a James, y con un respetable nivel económico), pensaba en él a escondidas.  
  
Ni siquiera había desaparecido cinco años después. Y sabía que no moriría. A veces, cuando pensaba en él, se le venía a la cabeza la letra de una canción que solía escuchar cuando era joven. "Soft spoken words you gave me. Even in death, my love goes on. And I can´t love you more than I do"  
  
Casi seis años sin saber de él. Y de su hermana ( y sus brillantes ojos verdes, su pelo rojo fuego y su sonrisa, que gustaban a todo el mundo). Y, por supuesto, nada de magia, que se había llevado a sus padres (asesinados por Mortífagos, claro) y a lo que más había querido.  
  
Y el día que supo de él...fue el peor sin duda de toda su vida. Nadie le había dicho nada de qué había sucedido(aunque, después de haber negado a los Potter continuamente, no podía esperar nada más que una carta, escrita por un tal Dumbledore, en la que le pedía que cuidase de Harry),. Tan sólo se enteró de que había sido encontrado muerto, en su propia casa, protegiendo a su mujer y a su hijo, al que ahora tenía en brazos. Y que era exactamente igual a su padre-salvo los ojos, pensó, de nuevo, con amargura- .  
  
Cerró los ojos. Y no se dio cuenta de que había llorado hasta que hizo esto. Intentó calmarse, pero sabía que era inútil: noches había estado sin dormir por menos de esto. Al menos, uno de nosotros pudo conciliar el sueño, dijo, con ternura, mirando al bebé. Se levantó y lo dejó en la cuna, reprimiendo las tentaciones de llevarlo con ella a la cama. Lo observó dormir durante unos instantes, hasta que un ruido detrás de ella la sobresaltó.  
  
Vernon Dursley no reprimía un gigante bostezo, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Miraba detenidamente a su mujer.  
  
-Diantres de crío.-bufó.- Llevas una hora fuera, empecé a preocuparme por ti.  
  
Pero Petunia sabía que no era así. Sólo se había levantado para ir a la cocina.  
  
-Esque...no podía para de llorar.-dijo aparentando indiferencia, dándose la vuelta con la excusa de recoger unos papeles invisibles del suelo, pero con la intención de secarse las lágrimas. Algo inútil, pues su marido, nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.  
  
-Deberíamos haberle llevado al orfanato...aún estamos a tiempo...  
  
Suerte de la oscuridad de la habitación, que no permitió a Vernon distinguir la furia en los ojos de su mujer.  
  
-A mi este crío me gusta menos que a ti.-mintió ella.- No olvides que, después de todo, es hijo de mi hermana.-y eso sí era cierto.  
  
Quería a ese niño por todo lo que a ella le representaba, por ser hijo de quien era. Y al mismo tiempo le detestaba, por ser hijo de quien era.  
  
Vernon murmuró algo ininteligible, y se volvió hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Su mujer fue a seguirle, pero antes, se acercó a su sobrino, y le dio un beso. No sabía que sería de su vida. Tendría que *fingir* que le odiaba por...anormal (rió bajito: recordó la de veces que pensó eso de los magos antes de conocer a alguno). Jamás conocería a sus padres, ni estudiaría magia, ni sabría lo que es el afecto. Y sabría que James la odiaría por esto.  
  
Por eso deseaba que no creciera, para poder abrazarlo y susurrarle cosas al oído cada noche. Y mimarlo como si fuese su bebé.  
  
Secó una vez más las lágrimas.  
  
Buenas noches, Harry James Potter  
  
~FIN~  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Me sorprende que hayas leído hasta aquí, y te doy mil gracias por ello ^^.  
  
A decir verdad...no sé si pedir rewiews, porque sé lo que cuesta dejarlos ¬¬ (*ejem ejem *), pero como es mi primera historia, me gustaría que alguien me dijese fallos, cómo mejorar las cosas...lo único en lo que no necesito help es, creo, en ortografía...U_U  
  
Muchos besitos  
  
¡Ah!, por si **alguien** se lo preguntaba, las miradas de Bellatrix a Sirius, Remus y Peter SÍ significaban algo. Tenía pensada otra idea para un fic, pero no sé si hacerlo...con lo que me cuesta arrancar para escribir algo U_U  
  
Thanx por leer!!^^ Y al final me he decidido por pedir rewiews...porque si no, me deprimiré mortalmente ;)  
  
Airama Meg 


End file.
